


Crossing Enemy Lines

by Wildmutfruit



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anger, Blood and Violence, Enemies, F/F, Fight Sex, Fighting Kink, Frustration, Hate Sex, Insults, Kinktober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29502162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildmutfruit/pseuds/Wildmutfruit
Summary: Echo and Lunara, the Raider Overboss and Minuteman General, have a chance meeting. It’s a bare-handed battle to the death, whether it be a small death or otherwise.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 13





	Crossing Enemy Lines

**Author's Note:**

> 2020 Kinktober challenge: Hate-fucking
> 
> Thank you to the lovely Pinupghoul for letting me use their OC, Echo. If you enjoyed her in this story you can find more of her in Pinupghoul’s work.

Lunara didn’t even feel human anymore, as she swiped for Echo’s face. If she could get her fingers into the holes of her cheek, this fight would be half over.  
  


The two women were circling each other in the remains of a ruined house like tom cats, waiting for any sign of weakness. They’d run into each other by accident it seemed, both on their own solo missions, Lunara looking for scrap, Echo probably looking for some innocent settler to kill, each leading them to the same pit of rubble. She’d scarcely been able to believe it. They’d only ever met in battles at a distance, now they were body to body. 

Somewhere in the fight, they’d both made the decision to lose their weapons. It could have been over quickly. They could have just filled each other with lead and finally been done with it. Lunara was a good shot, and as fast as Echo was, she probably could have taken her out easily. That’s what she wanted to believe at least. She also knew that if Echo had any kind of blade in hand, it would be over for her. Instead, they’d wordlessly agreed to do this the hard way. It seemed right somehow. 

‘Too slow, General’ Echo spat. 

Her already ruined cheek was bleeding from a slight new tear, her short undercut of black hair was dripping wet with sweat. Her whole body was drenched in it, tiny rivulets of sweat cutting through the dirt and grime on her skin. The small amount of clothing she wore was soaked too. It only served to make her more slippery. 

Lunara was no better off. She was grateful Echo had forced her to escape her General’s coat some time ago, as hot as the day was. Echo was right, she was too slow, and her uniform wasn’t helping. Echo wore nothing but a scrap of cloth across her chest, too-tight leather pants, and a ridiculous harness. She had a hatefully compelling edge that Lunara couldn’t deny, especially streaked with blood and sweat. She hated her all the more for the heat it inspired between her legs. 

‘I’m going to kill you, you dirty little bitch.’ Lunara spat back, gritting her teeth so hard she thought she might chip them.  


This cunt was the reason so many of her settlements were constantly under threat. She’d killed so many of Lunara’s own people, and enslaved others. “Overboss,” the Nuka World raiders called her. She was their queen, although the loyalty of raider scum was completely worthless. She was utterly ruthless, devoid of any identifiable morals. She was Lunara’s only true nemesis; public enemy number one of the Minutemen, and the only person in the Commonwealth that made her sweat run cold as she lay in the dark at night. 

‘Better try harder. You’re just a pathetic Minutemen whore.’ Echo rasped. ‘And you’re going to die today’. 

The truth was that the moment Echo had seen Lunara, her blood had turned to ice. She was the stuff of nightmares, even if she looked like a toy soldier in her ridiculous outfit. A long blue “general’s” coat, button up shirt, metal chest piece with a fucking star on it. A fucking star. The pretentious princess of the Commonwealth. 

Even so, Echo had seen her walk head-on into battle, face eerily blank, and kill eight men within thirty seconds. She always walked straight in, like she wanted to die. Like she didn’t even care. And still no one could touch her. She was the reason all their attempts to infiltrate the Commonwealth were short lived. The Minutemen grew more powerful by the day, with Lunara at the helm. She seemed to appear without warning. She terrified Echo. 

She was human though, and she could bleed. The blood and flesh under her fingernails proved it, having raked Lunara’s neck not five minutes before. Her face wasn’t blank now, it was twisted with rage, the pale splotch around her left eye - a birthmark maybe - was splattered with Echo’s own blood. Her long brown hair, a stupid hazard, was hanging in sweaty strings and waves around her face. She was wild and vicious, and still so irritatingly *pretty*. Echo wanted to dominate her in every way, to wipe the beauty from her face with her bare hands. 

‘Better to be a Minutemen whore than a little raider rat. At least the Minutemen know how to fuck.’ Lunara spat 

She managed to grab Echo’s hair, ripping her head towards her, trying to land a punch that she narrowly escaped. 

Echo grabbed hers in return, uppercutting Lunara with her free hand, who promptly kicked her in the shin, then landed her own punch to Echo’s shoulder. Both of their eyes were watering from the pain, but neither were deterred. 

‘What? Limpdick Garvey can actually get it up? I thought he just sat in his little castle fumbling his little worm cock to his pathetic army’. 

Lunara ripped her hair free with a yell, losing a small chunk of it, and kicked Echo in the solar plexus, forcing all the air out of her lungs with the shock. 

‘When you sucked Gage’s dick to get your little raider throne, how did he know which hole to put it in?’ Lunara half screamed, shaking with rage. 

Echo leapt for her, fist colliding with Lunara’s chest plate as she moved. She felt the shock ring up her arm. _Don’t be an idiot._

Instead, she wrapped herself around Lunara’s body, bridging the distance between them so she couldn’t get another kick in, clinging tightly, not allowing any leverage at all. The women struggled, tooth and claw, ripping and biting at each other in a fit of angry screams. 

Echo found the strap to Lunara’s chest piece and ripped it off. Now the bitch would be soft. She set to dig her nails into Lunara’s chest, but only succeeded in tearing every button of her shirt off,leaving her more exposed than she’d intended. Perfect. 

Echo managed her first gasp of air in some time. She was still seeing stars from that last kick, and was more determined to rip Lunara to shreds than ever. The words were hard to get out through her spasming lungs, and the exertion of their struggle, but she spat them with venom. 

‘When I take over the Castle, and we slaughter every worthless life in there, I’m going to cut Garvey’s dick off myself. I’ll use it as bait, if the mirelurks can stand the taste’. 

‘Not a fucking chance. You’ll never step one fucking foot in my home.’ They were both shaking with rage. 

‘Oh, I will, you stupid cunt. I’m going to kill-‘

Lunara grabbed her hair again, pulling her head back, clearly trying to rip it out. Echo could barely feel it, boiling with rage as she was. 

‘-everyone you love.’

The two most powerful people in the Commonwealth had the taste of each other’s blood in their mouths, and Echo knew she probably wasn’t leaving here alive. If she could take Lunara down with her, it would be worth it though. 

Echo grabbed Lunara’s breast over her bra, squeezing hard, causing her to yelp. Changing tactic, Lunara grabbed Echo’s neck, clawing at her throat, trying to reach her ruined cheek.A jolt of shock ran through Echo as she realized she liked this. A lot. She kicked Lunara’s legs out from under her, and the women fell hard into the rubble together. 

‘Not used to having your tits grabbed? Thought you said the Minutemen knew how to fuck’. Echo snarled. 

‘At least I’ve got some.’ Lunara retorted, ripping Echos top down, exposing her breasts to the hot sun. She bit her exposed neck, hard, drawing blood. 

Echo yelled, partly in pain, partly in pleasure, and partly in frustration that Lunara had the upper hand again, even if she wasn’t the one on top. She tore her bra off in revenge, letting her nails dig into her soft flesh, one hand on each breast. The sound Lunara made sent a wave of tension through her sex; a strangled scream through gritted teeth. Clearly she wasn’t the only one who had been compromised. Lunara’s thumb ran roughly over Echos nipple as she licked the blood from the fresh cut. 

Remembering herself, Lunara tried to kick out, to gain enough leverage to get on top. Instead, Echo’s knee pushed hard between her legs. The intense pressure immediately sent a tiny wave of pleasure through her body. The burning tension was becoming undeniable now. She writhed into it, as Echo slapped her across the chest.

‘You like that, don’t you, whore?’ Echo growled.They were both burning hot, red faced, and slick with sweat. 

‘What’s wrong, Princess? Do the Minutemen really live up to their name?’ She pressed her thigh harder into Lunara. ‘Can’t get you off?’

Lunara might have been horrified with herself, if it didn’t feel so good. Echo was almost certainly going to kill her, and yet, maybe that’s what she wanted. Whether it was a small death, or real death, that didn’t seem so important anymore. 

‘They do much better than your rancid options. At least the Minutemen have more than two teeth.’ She grabbed Echo’s crotch with one hand, and used the other to flip her over by the shoulders, coming out on top. 

‘I’m sure the Raiders do a great job of eating ass though. That’s all they’re good for, right? Just mindlessly taking shit from their little “Overboss”.’ She slammed Echo’s head against the rubble, squeezing harder between her legs, rubbing her palm against the tight leather. 

Echo’s ears rang, her head stinging, but it didn’t diminish the delicious feeling of Lunara’s hand, or the rage of being stuck below her. Or was it thrill now? Lines were starting to blur. She reached her hand up and reciprocated, squeezing hard, grinding her fingers into where Lunara’s clit should be. 

‘That the best you’ve got?’ Echo snarled. 

‘I’m just getting started.’ Lunara chimed back, voice breaking. 

Echo smirked. The dumb bitch was compromised. She was weak, just as Echo had hoped. She punched her in the chin with her free hand. 

‘F-fuck!’ The sound escaped her before she could stop herself.Lunara had somehow unzipped Echo’s pants, and the feeling of her fingers on her bare clit was almost too much. After all the muted rubbing through leather, she was much closer than she’d thought. She wouldn’t give Lunara the satisfaction of making her come though. She slapped her across her bare chest again, reveling in the feeling of her pretty little tits, barely scarred at all. 

‘What was that?’ Lunara accused, increasing her speed, then wincing at the hit to her chest. She spat on Echo. 

‘What’s wrong? Can’t hold on, little raider?’

Somehow, Echo managed to push forward with enough force to unbalance Lunara, throwing her backwards. The second she did, she missed the sweet pressure of Lunara’s fingers. She rushed forward, unbuckling Lunara’s pants with fumbling hands, tearing them down just enough to reach through the sweaty curls to rub hard circles on her clit. She was going to win this. 

Lunara threw her head back when Echo began working on her, and reached into the other woman’s pants to fuck her in return. Little waves of pleasure rode on the incredible tension. She couldn’t stop her legs trembling from both exhaustion and the desperate need for release. 

They fumbled with each other, pushing and pulling, scratches and bites giving way to the focus of making the other come. Screams and shouting gave way into low moans and panting. The two women were kneeling in front of each other, bare chested and heaving from exertion, a hand each rubbing the other. Lunara’s other hand was holding Echo’s waistband down to give her better access, and pulling her towards her in mock thrusts, instinct blurring logic. Echo’s was bunched in Lunara’s hair, pulling it in no particular direction. It took all her strength not to pull her down to force her into using her tongue. She knew if she did it would be over in an instant. As it was, she was barely holding on. 

Lunara rested her head on her shoulder, managing an exhausted nip through the moans. She wasn’t going to make it. Echo increased the pressure, and speed. Lunara saw white. She wouldn’t come. She wouldn’t come. Not first. She wouldn’t be first. 

She moved her hand from Echo’s waist to slip a finger inside her. She felt Echo’s muscles spasming. She was trying to hold on too. Lunara ran her finger along Echo’s upper wall, continuing to work her clit. The small woman rested her head on Lunara’s shoulder too, too tired to hold it up, straining under the pressure of holding back. She followed suit, fucking Lunara as vigorously as she could through the restrains of her pants. 

‘You... fucking...’ She breathed, barely able to get the words out. 

‘Just come, you... stubborn... bitch.’ Lunara growled. 

Both of their legs were shaking, sweat pouring down their bodies, the smell of sweat, sex, and hot summer air, clouding their thoughts. 

They felt their bodies betray them, the tension building to the point that one more stroke was too much. Their muscles convulsed, sending crashing waves of ecstasy through them both, as they came in unison. Lunara cried out, and Echo screamed into her shoulder, biting down. 

As soon as it was done, they collapsed. They were too exhausted to fight. Too exhausted to leave. They laid there for some time, riding through the aftershocks, and taking stock of their injuries as the pleasure faded into reality. 

They didn’t speak as they eventually gathered their things. They looked at each other for a moment when they were done. The exchange was silent, but unmistakeable. 

Today they would walk away, and speak of this to no one. 


End file.
